I Did It To Protect You
by Ms. Jordie C
Summary: Bella is threatened by the Volturi. They told her that if she didn't come to Volterra and let them change her into a vampire then they'd execute the Cullens. What happens if 2 years after Bella's transformation, Bella goes back to Forks and the Cullens are there? What if Bella lied about who she was? What happens when they find out who she really is? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter One: The Phone Call

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this series, please review/favourite/follow. It helps me understand what you all want. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me.**

Chapter One: The Phone Call.

I sat on the edge of my bed, replaying the arguement Edward and I had just had. We have the same disagreement every week, it always involves my soul and damning me to an eternal life. In a few days, I'll be nineteen, two years older than my fiance's frozen seventeen state and I'll still be human. Constantly ageing, slowly dying. Can't Edward realise that? I groaned in frustration and shoved my head in my pillow. He won't want me when I'm old and decrepit, when an elderly woman stands by his side instead of a beautiful nineteen year old girl forever frozen in her beauty. Tears of anguish flowed freely down my face. What would he do then? Get another girlfriend? But this time, one that would always stay perfect? One that would never change in time? Someone like Tayna Denali? I felt a stab of fear thrust through my heart. Shut up Bella. Edward isn't like that. He loves you no matter what happens. I think. Who are you trying to kid Bella? How can you compete with someone like Tanya when your just a plain teenager that has tempting blood?

I let my shoulders slump forward. You are never meant for Edward in the first place, Bella. I sobbed even more, knowing the source of my happiness was never for me.

" Bella! There's someone on the phone for you!" Charlie's voice drifted up the stairs. I sat up slowly, wiping away any traces of traitor tears. I couldn't let Charlie get suspicious.

"Coming." I croaked. I pushed myself off the bed that I'd been crying on and trudged downstairs slowly, taking longer than usual. Charlie was sat on the recliner, deeply involved in the Major League baseball, as usual. I walked past him and went into the kitchen where the phone was. I cleared my throat and picked the phone up off the receiver.

"Hello." I introduced. Gosh, if it's Jess Stanley blabbing on about Mike Newton, I _will_ hang up.

"Hello Bella, dear." A soft musical voice answered. Definitely not Jess or Lauren's nasally sound they created when they spoke.

"Who is this?" I asked suspiciously, my eyes narrowing. If any of the Cullens wanted to talk to me, they'd jump through my window and this voice certainly wasn't human.

"It's Aro, dear." My heart sunk in my chest as he spoke those words. Ever since I went to Volterra to stop Edward, we promised the Voultri that I would become an immortal by the end of year. As you may tell, we didn't keep the pledge we made.

"Oh, Aro. Lovely to hear from you." I commented weakly, trying to be polite. Don't get on _his _bad side. He chuckled down the phone.

"Well, I'd love to chat Bella but a serious matter has come upon our hands. Don't you agree?" Aro's tuneful voice began.

"Yes." I replied feebly.

"It appears your promise to the Voultri hasn't been carried out. Am I correct?" He notified. My throat went tight and my mouth became dry. What would he do if I told him the truth? Would he come for me? Would he hurt the Cullens?

"I believe that's the case." I whispered, mananging to say the words. I heard several sighs and angry huffs in the background.

"That's such a shame Bella. I don't usually resort to threats but promises to the Volturi need to be carried out. Don't you think that's fair?" He scolded. I didn't say anything, nor could I. I was frozen. Threats? He knew my biggest weakness was Edward and the Cullens. Panic boiled inside of me.

"It brings me great sadness to say this _but_ if you do not comply or do as I say, the Volturi Guards will be sent to execute every one of the Cullens. Even Alice and Edward." Aro threatened, confirming my worst fears. They'd use my weakness against me, I was a sitting duck when it come to involving the Cullens. I took the phone and sprinted upstairs so Charlie wouldn't hear what I was saying. I ran in my room and slammed the door to show he shouldn't come up.

"I'll do anything Aro but please don't hurt them. They don't deserve it. I'll follow your every instruction but please, leave them alone." I pleaded, tears spilling from my eyes.

"I like to hear that Bella, but do not worry. No harm shall come to them as long as you do as I say." Aro explained, his soft voice putting me slightly at ease.

"Thank you Aro, anything you want me to do, I'll do." Relief washed over me, followed by panic. What would they make me do? Would they kill me? My muscles knotted with anxiety.

"I want you to get on plane and come to Volterra. Do not tell the Cullens, they don't need to get involved. Tell them your visiting your mother and they should leave you to go by yourself. Once you get to Volterra, you are to meet us at the entrance of the clock tower. Felix will be waiting for you, he'll take you to the main hall where you'll meet us." He told me. I gulped. What did he plan to do with me next?

" Since the Cullens did not transform you into a vampire, you are a liability. But I convinced the rest of Volturi that you would make an intriguing immortal and they have agreed to spare your life. On one condition." I immediately knew what it was. It was blatantly obvious. I couldn't say anything.

"We have to change you into one of us, Bella. I'll transform you myself and after the process, your free to do what you wish. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." I whispered through unmoving lips.

"Good Bella. That's very good. I will see you in 48 hours. Do not make me wait." Aro added before he hung up. The dead beep of the phone rung through my ears and I put the phone down on the bed. Edward wouldn't love me after I become a vampire. Why would he? He does everything in his power to make sure I will never turn into what he is. I had to leave the Cullens. Leave Charlie. Leave everything behind to protect them all. I put on my brave face even though I was falling apart inside. My heart ached at the thought of leaving them all.

Don't be selfish Bella! Your doing this to protect them. You can do this. I picked up the phone and walked downstairs rehearsing what I was going to say to the Cullens. I couldn't hurt them.

"Dad, I'm going to see Mum tomorrow." I began as Charlie turned around.


	2. Chapter Two: Goodbyes

**Author's Note: LISTEN TO ****NOW YOUR GONE ****WHEN YOUR READING THIS! **

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter Two: Saying Goodbyes.

The throbbing ache in my chest grew stronger, threatening to rip open my chest as I drove nearer to the Cullen's house. I was about to leave the people that loved, protected and cared for me. They've done their fair share of protecting and now it was my turn, I was doing this for them. As I pulled my old Chevy into their drive, I couldn't help but think, would I ever see them again? Or would they move to another cloudy town? To Alaska with the Denali's? I shook my head willing the thoughts out of my head. Stop thinking about Bella. It will only make this harder. I took a deep jagged breath and stepped out of my truck, would this be the last time I come here? I blinked away the tears that had formed in my eyes and slammed the car door shut suddenly angry. I was being bullied into leaving my life. The life I loved. The life I had always wanted. Forced to leave it all behind. But I'm doing it for a good cause. Doing it for the Cullen's safety. I shook my head again, leaving them and disapearing would hurt them more.

I locked up my Chevy and walked to their front door slowly prolonging the time. I reached out to knock on the door but my arrival must of been anticipated because it swung open, Alice was stood in the entrance looking extremeley concerned. I knew my eyelids were swollen from all the crying, my eyes lifeless and dull, my skin sallow and my voice quiet and monotone. I couldn't hide the fact that I was a wreck, I looked exactly the same when the Cullens left.

"Bella! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Alice's voice grew frantic at my appearance, her eyes darting over my face. Jasper and Edward suddenly appeared next to her, their topaz eyes filed with anxiety. Always worrying about the fragile human.

"Tired." I shrugged, diverting my gaze to the floor. I could feel their gazes on me.

"Bella.. You look worst than tired." Jasper's musical voice accused. I looked up and saw Alice shoot a warning glance at him. Edward's topaz eyes were searching mine, looking for an answer or a sign of life. He wouldn't find anything, my life was here and I was leaving it behind to go to Volterra.

"I'm going to Phoenix tomorrow for a few days, so I just come to say goodbye." My voice broke on the last word. I took my gaze off Edward and looked above Alice's head. I couldn't look them in the eyes, they'd see the lie.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Alice spoke up, her voice leaking with sympathy. I just shook my head, keeping my eyes away from their gaze.

"I need to go pack so I can't stay long." I explained. I was holding back the tears, keeping what I truly felt inside. My heart was aching painfully and I tried to keep my feelings locked up so Jasper couldn't feel anything.

"We'll miss you." Emmett piped up from somewhere in the house. He always acted like my big brother, like my protector. But now it was my turn to protect him even if it meant I caused myself pain in the process.

"Miss you too Emmie." I manage to say. It took all my concentration not to make my voice sound pained. I heard a loud chuckle. He always smiled, always laughed. There wasn't a time you didn't see Emmett happy.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Edward's usual velvet smooth voice, now sounded rough and almost tortured. He went wherever I went, we were like magnets. I move, he moves. Simple. Until now. We hated being seperated, like part of us was left with the other.

"Early tomorrow morning. 7:00. Probably." I answered vaguely, accidentally allowing some of my pain leak into my voice. Jasper flinched from the feeling and I locked eyes on Edward's. They were filled with pain, desperation and love. Mine held nothing, they were lifeless. Dead. Leaving him will be the hardest decision I'll ever make.

"I've got to go. Sorry." My voice sounded hoarse. The longer I stayed here, the harder it would be to say goodbye. I stepped forward and embraced Alice into a sisterly hug, squeezing her tighter than I ever had before.

"Hey, hey. You'll be back soon, why the sudden bear hug?" Alice joked, but you could hear the slight panic in her tone. Nevertheless, she hugged me back as hard as she could without snapping me in half. I pulled away from her and gave her a small smile.

"You are coming back aren't you Bella?" Jasper chuckled nervously as I gave him a tight hug. I just forced out a laugh and stood in front of Edward. His topaz eyes burned into my inanimate brown pools, he opened his arms and I flew into them, clutching onto his stone hard torso with all my strength. His protective arms immediately wrapped around me and held me tight. He lowered his head so it was the same height as my ear.

"You are, aren't you?" Edward whispered anxiously. I couldn't lie to him anymore. I just squeezed him harder, hoping my embrace answered his question. I took my head from his chest and stood up on tiptoes to get my last kiss. He pressed his lips gently to mine and the same spark of electricity shot through me from the first kiss, my blood boiled under my skin and I instinctively knotted my fingers in his bronze hair. A fake cough brought us out of our kiss. I reluctantly pulled back to see Emmett with a fake pout, standing in the doorway with his arms open.

"Don't I get a hug Bells?" Emmett frowned. Even in my depressed state, he made me giggle as always.

"Of course Emmie." I smiled and entered his arms. He picked me up and whirled me around, crushing me lightly to his muscular chest. I heard the quiet chuckles of Edward, Alice and Jasper as I gasped for air. He put me down gently and gave me a massive grin.

"When will you back?" He asked, still smiling. Three days for the transformation and the fact they'd never want to see me again after, let's see that makes.. I won't be back.

"Three days. Hopefully. But don't panic if I spend an extra day." I told them simply, leaving out the fact that the extra day would turn into years. Emmett frowned.

"I don't want you back a day late, Miss Swan- Soon to be Mrs Cullen!" Jasper commanded using his major voice. I plastered a fake grin on my face. Edward wouldn't want to marry me after all this. Edward grinned, completely oblivious to my unnatural smile.

"I'll try Major Whitlock!" I teased, walking back to Edward. I wrapped my arms around his waist and went on tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I love you, I will always love and no matter what, I'm so glad to be your fiance." I murmured, knowing he would hear me. I pulled back to see his puzzled face. I gave him one final wide smile and kissed his cheek. My happy facade was crumbling and my emotions were surfacing.

"Tell Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie I said goodbye." I quickly before my voice could give away what I was feeling. Everyone looked at me confused, I usually disregard Rosalie and leave her out but no matter how much she hates me, I will still miss her. I gave them all a weak smile and turned on my heel. Tears triculated down my face, I turned my head slightly to side and waved. I hoped they didn't see my tears. As I got into my truck, I wiped away streaks that the tears had left. Bye life, I whispered to myself. I dug around for my key and started the engine. I permitted myself one last look at them. All their expressions were different. Jasper looked concerned, Emmett was smiling although it faulted slightly, Alice looked distance and Edward.. Well Edward looked lost, broken, hurt.. Should I go on? I was leaving the love of my life for a stupid promise. _I love you_ I mouthed to Edward. I knew he saw it because he flashed me my smile. The smile I loved so much. The crooked one he only smiled at me.

Please forgive me, I mumbled as I dropped my gaze. From my peripheral vision I saw the Cullens one last time. They all looked suddenly frightened and I suddenly understood that they had heard me. I gave one last wave at them and drove off, leaving my perfect life behind me. The hole in my heart burst open as I sobbed. I was off to Volterra to seal the promise we never fulfilled.


	3. Chapter Three: Do They Recognise Me?

**Author's Note: Listen to Payphone by Maroon 5 when you read this! At the end of the series, I will add the chapters about Bella get bitten etc. I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter Three: They Don't Recognise Me.

**- Two years later.-**

I pulled at the tan sweater I was wearing, determined for it to hang just right on my light wash jeans. It was my 'first' day at Forks High School and I wanted to make the right impression. All the friends I had as a human had graduated and moved to different universities and I had a chance to start again. Charlie moved in with Sue Clearwater at La Push so there is no chance I'll be passing him by especially since he's living on wolf territory. I was almost certain the Cullens had moved to Alaska to stay with the Denali's so I wouldn't have to face the people I loved with my entire heart, specifically _him_. I couldn't even think his name without my heart aching, without my eyes pricking with unsheddable tears. He'd never want you like this Bella, forever frozen. Never moving forward.

I ran a brush through my rich mahogany curls to distract myself from thinking about _him_. I gave myself one last long in the mirror, I still couldn't believe it was me. I wonder if they'd recognise me if they ever saw me again? I flitted downstairs, grabbing my car keys in the process. I decided on taking my black Volvo, it ran smoothly and I loved the speed it did, unfortunately it reminded me of _him_ too much to be considered healthy but I didn't care. I wanted to remember them and _him_ and the love we had. I locked up the spacious house I was living in and skipped over to the garage which held my baby. I stroked the hood of it lovingly and hopped in, relishing the purr it made when I revved the engine.

I sped down the carriageway and around a few corners until I turned the bend to Forks High School. I slowed down and scanned the parking lot with my eyes, searching for familiar cars. A Chevy, Thunderbolt, Cobra, Volvo. My frozen heart lurched into my mouth. Was it them? What if it was? Would they recognise me? Calm down Bella. There's lots of Volvo's around here, it won't be them. Just relax. I calmed myself down as I parked into a vacant lot, a few spaces away from the silver Volvo that reminded me so much of _him_. I shook my head. It can't be him and it won't be him! I took an deep, unnecessary breath and stepped out of the car.

I looked around the student parking lot, looking for anyone I knew. Several unfamiliar heads were turned towards me, their mouths gaping open at my appearance and the ride I had just locked up. I raised my perfect eyebrow at their expressions which they quickly snapped out of when they realised I was looking. I gave them a dazzling smile and walked gracefully towards the main office to collect my papers as I did on my first day. The woman at the reception was a lot younger than Mrs Cope had been but she was wearing awful clothes that clashed dreadfully with her ginger perm, I repressed a shudder and coughed to get her attention. She finished signing a paper and looked up, slightly shocked by my inhuman beauty.

"Hello. I'm the new girl, Bella Masen. I've come to collect my schedule." I told the woman, giving her a polite smile that put many people at ease.

"Ah yes." She murmured as she rooted through a stack of papers. She pulled several sheets out and showed me the best route to each class even though I knew this school like the back of my hand.

"Have a good day at Forks High." She spoke as I walked out into the corridor. I turned around and gave her a small smile. As if I'd ever have a good day at Forks High.. I leant against the lockers, trying to escape the watchful eyes of passing students, everytime a student walked past their strong scent hit me like a wrecking ball but I had unbelievable self control and learnt to ignore my natural reactions. Burning sensation in my throat, hollow aching in my stomach, tight knotting of my muscles and venom pooling in my mouth. It was something I could control.

"Hey, I'm Michael! I was just wondering whether you needed help finding your next lesson?" An eager boy asked, his eyes filled with hope. This boy reminded me so much of Mike Newton, clingy like a lost puppy. But on my first day, Mike was the only person that had been considerate towards me and I needed to keep up the appearance of the new girl so I politely accepted.

"Sure. I've got Trigonometry in Room 16 first." I told him, hoping that Mr Varner still wasn't teaching. He always wanted the new student to introduce themselves in front of the class and I hated unwanted attention.

"I've got that too!" The enthusiasm in his voice didn't go unnoticed and I rolled my topaz eyes at his overeagerness. I walked briskly to my lesson, ignoring the stares and lusting looks I got off boys. My heart would always belong to Edward no matter how persistent they were. Mike walked in the classroom, everyone was already seated and their eyes glued onto me apart from 2 students. A big burly one and one with gorgeous blonde hair.. This can't be happening. I must be hallucinating. It's not them, it can't be. They left for Alaska. My feet seemed to have froze to the vinyl floor because I couldn't move. If they looked up, would they recognise me? I doubt it. Just relax Bella, there's no reason why you should be so stressed. I realised I'd been holding my breath and I quickly exhaled in a rush as I walked up to the middle age teacher to get my slip signed. Please don't introduce me. Please don't introduce me.

"Now class, this is a new student, Bella Masen. Make her feel at home, please." Damn him to the fiery pits of Hades. As soon as he said my name, the two 2 students heads snapped up and locked eyes on mine. Their eyes and faces confirmed my worst fears. It was Rosalie and Emmett. I gave them a weak smile and walked gracefully over to the table behind them, trying to ignore their gazes. The teacher started to drone on about triangles and the relationships between their sides, I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair, knowing that this teacher wouldn't ask the new girl any of the questions. I saw Emmett peeking at me from the corner of his eye and I smiled at him. They have no idea who I am. Rosalie made it more obvious that she was looking at me, her chair was turned in my direction and her head inclined to the side. I kept my eyes locked on the teacher for the rest of the lesson, trying to avoid Rosalie's eyes scrutinizing me.

"Do you want to sit at our table at lunch?" Emmett whispered, his lips barely moving. I glanced at him to check he was asking me, his eyes were directed behind him. I nodded once and looked at Rosalie for approval, she signalled a yes with her head. The bell rang loudly and I swiftly stood from my seat.

I was extremeley anxious about seeing the other Cullens especially _Edward_- my life, my world. Would he recognise me? How was his life after he left? Does he have a new fiancee? I clenched my fists with envy, hating the fact I could of been replaced. Emmett and Rosalie rose fluidly and the three of us flew out of the classroom towards the canteen. I took a deep breath before Emmett opened the doors, I can do this. I can do this. I was on the edge, every sound making me jump. The nerves were getting to me and I was shaking. Would they recognise me? Would they be different? The canteen doors swung open and the whole canteen population turned to stare in our direction, I hid behind Emmett's large build as we walked elegantly to the table the Cullens sat.

It was still the same table that I remember so well. My former best friend Alice was staring dejectedly out of the window, her small hand holding up her head, Jasper was staring intently at her, registering her emotions and sending waves of calm towards her. I muttered to Emmett about getting 'lunch' and I skipped towards the lunch line. I couldn't look at _him_, I didn't want to see how pained he was, knowing I caused that. He didn't deserve any pain, he was a selfless person, always others before himself and I'd ruined my angel. I quickly paid for my prop food and took my change.

_Her name is Bella Masen. Yes, Masen as in Edward's human last name. It's so strange, she looks at us as if she knows everything about us._ Rosalie's musical voice whispered, too high or quiet for humans to hear, yet I understood every word.

_It's not her. Bella died remember?_ Edward's voice was bland, monotone. Dead. His once velvet smooth voice was rough and dull. The hole in my heart ripped open, knowing I'd made him like that. The pain felt almost unbearable. I wanted to do nothing more that run up to him, kiss his lips, tell him I was sorry and marry him. The way it was supposed to happen. I shook my head knowing it never would.

_You haven't seen Edward. She looks exactly like her. When we saw her, it was as if the proper Bella was with us._ Emmett explained. I couldn't stand here much longer so I strolled gracefully over to the Cullen table, taking deep breaths and trying to keep my emotions under control.


	4. Chapter Four: Talking To Them

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Please review! I don't own any of Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter Four: Talking To Them.

All of the Cullens eyes were on me, all the same soft topaz colour apart from _Edward_'s. His were jet black onyx. Hungry purple 'bags' lay under his eyes from lack of blood and his eyelids were heavy. The black pupils held no emotion, just emptiness. I shook my head in sadness as I sat down next to Alice. The silence that hung around us was tense and awkward when all of sudden, I felt so lost and broken that I gasped. These emotions tore open the hole in my chest even wider and left me pratically breathless. My ability to identify relationships did come in handy at times apart from when someone had lost a mate, I felt exactly what they were feeling about their relationship. All the Cullens, apart from _Edward_ were staring at me confused and anxious.

"Who's lost their mate in your coven?" I spoke without thought. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I immediately regretted it. I should of known that the only person feeling that would be _him_. Edward's eyes locked straight on me, the onyx centers filled with pain and remorse.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." I mumbled, dropping my eyes to the table. I couldn't bear to see him in anymore pain.

"How did you know?" His monotone voice asked. I flinched at his voice, still not used to the dullness I caused. Jasper sent out a wave of calm towards me which I thankfully allowed to wash over me.

"My special ability is relationship identification. I can feel everything they feel about the partnership, I'm sorry I didn't mean to provoke you." I apologised, looking into his dead eyes. He just dropped his head, shaking it in the process. The sudden tension built back into the air.

"Which is your pile of metal in parking lot?" Emmett grinned but it wasn't as wide since I saw it last. Maybe it had something to do with you leaving Bella, I thought acidly to myself.

"The black Volvo near you car." I shrugged at his question and then froze. Why would the new girl know what car they drove?! How was I going to talk myself out of this one?! Jasper's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"How do you know what car we drive?" He asked warily, his eyes remaining tight and distrustful. Think Bella! Say something!

"Bella talked about you all a lot." I murmured, knowing they'd hear me. The silence was deafening. I looked up to see all their faces masks of shock and curiousty that I knew who 'Bella' was. You could see a million questions were on their tongues but they couldn't say anything.

"How do you know about.. Bella?" Emmett demanded, struggling to say the name. I caused all this pain, all this suffering.

"I met her in Volterra." I slandered, unable to keep the pain hidden from Jasper, he flinched from my emotions. I was suffering. I suffered for two years knowing my world, the Cullens, would never want me back.

"Didn't you try to help her? Didn't you try to save her?!" Edward growled, his black eyes cold. I winced with his tone, Alice must of heard because she patted my hand reassuringly but her eyes were filled with questions.

"How else do you think I become a vampire?! I jumped in the way to save her, to buy her time from the Volturi. They attacked me first and ran after Bella, I dragged myself mid-transformation to try save her from the Volturi." I lied, spitting the last word out with digust. All of the Cullens mouths hung open in awe at my false bravery that I'd smoothly lied about. They had no idea that I was that Bella that was forced to leave them, to change into a vampire against my will. They didn't even recognise me. I couldn't bear it, it was as if they had amnesia. Had completely forgetton all the memories we shared together. I stood up swiftly.

"Before Bella.. passed away.. She told me to give you some things that she left for you. If you don't mind I'll drop it off at your house after school and then I'll leave. I have a feeling I'm not really wanted here."

-The truth was that I'd wrote them all letters, telling them how I sorry I was and how I wished I could be with them. I'd made Edward a beautiful charm chain necklace that took a year for me to make. It was crystal heart, half of it was blood red to symbolize my fragile human heart which he owned when it was still beating. The other half was a sparkling diamond that represented by stone cold vampire heart that still belonged to him even if it wasn't beating. In the center of the heart sat a topaz gem that reminded me so much of his breathtaking eyes. If I told the Cullens that the Bella they missed (**which was me, but they didn't know.**) had wrote the letters and made the necklace, they'd be none the wiser and wouldn't question who I was.

I turned to leave when a strong hand wrapped around my forearm, preventing me from leaving. The spark that I haven't felt for two years shot through me like an electric current, it was a relief. I'd been spending what seemed an eternity to feel that. It wasn't an uncomfortable sensation, infact I relished the feeling. As soon as the hand gripped around my arm and that spark jolted through me, I immediately knew who it was. Edward was the only one who could cause that feeling. I looked up into a pair of suddenly alive black eyes. They were filled with hope and they suddenly softened when they met my gaze.

"Bella?" He whispered, his voice,now, velvet smooth. I knew he meant the Bella I truly was when he said it that way. I shook my head and tugged myself gently out of his grasp.

"Please forgive me." I murmured, knowing he'd hear. Would he make the connection? Would he remember?

"I'll drop the stuff off straight after school if that's okay?" I asked him. His eyes had gone back to the flat black but a tiny glimmer of love and hope shone through, he hadn't given up on idea that I could be his Bella. He nodded and I smiled. Maybe he would love me as a vampire? I waved goodbye to the rest of the Cullens and walked out of the canteen, flicking my hair at the boys who were staring lustfully at me.


	5. Chapter Five: Things I Left You

**Author's Note:**** Reviews are appreciated! I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

_**LISTEN TO DECODE BY PARAMORE WHEN READING THIS.**_

Chapter Five: Things I Left You.

I slid into the driver's side of my beautiful Volvo, swiftly placing the key into the ignition and letting the engine purr. I reversed carefully out of my parking space, making sure I didn't hit any cars, ruining the paintwork on this car would be a disaster. The Cullen's Volvo had already disapeared from the school's parking lot and I quickly decided to leave before my car got yet more unwanted attention. The truth was I already had everything I'd wrote and made for them in the back of the car so I didn't have to travel home to get anything. I wrestled with the idea of driving back home and waiting for a few hours before I went to see the Cullens but I knew I'd be anxious and they'd be nothing to do but think about Edward and then I'd be even more reluctant to go see them.

The first few drops of September's rain spilled from the clouds and hit my windscreen noisily. I sighed. Forks hasn't changed much in 2 years. I turned into the main road, ignoring the angry honks of horns I got, and drove speedily down the route towards the Cullens. I knew the way like the back of my hand, it was like a second home to me as a human so I barely needed to concentrate on the course to the house. I flew soundlessly past familiar trees and soon braked to a halt outside their driveway which was hidden by trees. The rain was coming down heavily, landing in large droplets on the car. I grimaced, I don't think in my entire eternal life will I ever come to love rain. I leant back to grab the box that held all the things for the Cullens and tucked it safely under my arm, the necklace for Edward was carefully wrapped up in my pocket. I flitted out of the car, locking it up at the same time.

Before I could get wet, I sprinted to the Cullen's familiar front door and knocked lightly, waiting for someone to open it. It swung open and I stepped inside gratefully. All the Cullens were gathered in the lounge staring at me and the things I held, I shut the door with my foot and skipped gracefully in the living room to join them.

"Sorry to be intruding, I'll just drop these things off and then I'll leave." I apologised, untucking the box from under my arm. I noticed Edward's dead eyes staring at the chest and I walked swiftly over to him and placed it infront of him. His lifeless eyes locked on mine, a tiny shine of gratefulness shimmered through them and I gave him a small welcome smile.

"You can stay if you want, Bella." Alice's quiet musical spoke to me. Should I stay? Could I bear to see their reactions?

"If it's no problem." I looked her in the eyes to make sure it was okay. She nodded once and diverted her gaze to the box. Edward was gently tracing the lines of the embellishment on the lid, stroking it lovingly and shaking his head as he pulled the top off and placed in gently down next to him. On top was the letter I'd wrote for all the Cullens when I'd left Volterra, Edward reached into the box to pick it up, his hand trembling. He pulled it out gently and passed it to me. I looked at him confused. What did he want me to do with it?

"Read it out loud." Edward murmured, pain and suffering coating every word as I unfolded the letter I'd wrote to them all. I cleared my hoarse throat and began.

_Dear Cullens. _

_I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving you without warning. But I had to do it to protect you all and I know, it sounds silly. How could a fragile human protect a coven of vampires? But people that I didn't keep promises to caught up to me and me leaving was the only thing I could do. Please forgive me. _

_Carlisle and Esme. I want to thank you for being like parents to me, you taught me so many things and the compassion and love you both held has changed me for life. If I ever returned, I hope you would still consider me as a daughter._

_Alice and Jasper. Alice, if I could ever turn back time, I'd spend all my spare time shopping with you and I wouldn't complain. I took the time I spent with my best friend for granted, I'm so sorry Alice. You were like a sister to me and you always will be. Never forget that. Jasper, try to keep everyone calm please? I don't know what sort of wreck I would be without you and your ability. I will never hold anything against you for what happened at my birthday party. That was my fault. Keep Alice safe, Jasper._ _Please._

_Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett, protect everyone for me, will you? Give everyone big hugs to cheer them up. Hugs like you used to give me. You were like my big brother Emmie, I wish I could still be your little sister. But it was my time to protect you instead. I hope you understand that you can't protect me from everything._ _Rosalie, I know you've never liked me and I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you that way. I still class you as a sister and no matter what went on between us, I just wanted to say that I'll miss you no matter what._

_Edward, please forgive me for everything. I love you, always have, always will and I hope you can forgive me for leaving but you've done your fair sharing of protecting me all these years and I need to return the favour. Please stay strong for me, don't let yourself become like I did when you left. I don't think I could bear it; please. I want you to be happy and if that means getting a new fiancee, then do it. Because seeing you unhappy breaks me and I'm so sorry I couldn't be married to you. Forgive me._

_I love you all more than my life._

_Bella._

I finished, my voice cracking as I said my name. I folded the letter back up and looked up. Carlisle was holding Esme as she sobbed, you could see he was trying to be strong but his eyes were flooded with loss and remorse. Alice had her head buried in Jasper's shoulder whilst he was sending out waves of calm yet he looked like he was about to break down. Rosalie was rubbing soothing circles in Emmett's back as he stared into the ceiling, trying to control whatever emotions he was feeling.

I turned my head to see what Edward's reaction was, but the armchair was empty. The back door was wide open and the blurred figure of Edward was retreating into the forest. My heart longed to reach out to him and take his pain away but I had to keep reminding myself that he wouldn't love me when I was like this. I stood up fluidly, took one last look around the Cullen's living room and followed Edward out of the back door, I didn't know what I was planning to do but I needed to give him some peace of mind. I flew silently into the forest, dodging trees and concentrating on Edward's slowing figure. I gentled my pace, not wanting to startle him, his figure mirrored my actions and he soon stopped, sitting on a tree stump, looking defeated. I abruptly stopped as he put his head in his hand.

"Go away." He muttered, turning his head away from me. I felt betrayed and pained, the person I loved with all my existence wanted me to go away. I winced with hurt which didn't go unnoticed by Edward.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude." He stated flatly, taking his head out of his hands and glancing in my direction. I walked over to him and sunk gracefully to the floor infront of him, ignoring the voice in my head that told me not to.

"It's alright, I'm like that all the time." I lied, giving the God infront of me, a reassuring smile.

"I doubt it. You seem like the one that always cares about everyone else." He mused, his eyes burning into mine.

"Your wrong." I accused in my musical voice.

"Never." He muttered, a small smile spreading across his face but it soon vanished.

"I know how you feel, Edward." You could see him jump slightly at the way I said his name.

"You don't know anything." He growled, glaring at me with his angry black orbs. I flinched, never has he ever talked to me in that way before.

"Your wrong again. I lost my mate a while ago." I tried to keep the sadness out of my voice but some of it leaked through. I hung my head so Edward couldn't see my eyes filling with unsheddable tears.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered softly, I looked up and noticed all his features were suddenly tender and gentle.

"It's.. fine. He was my fiancè, soon to be wedded." I smiled sadly at the memory, wishing more than anything to have the man infront of me to be my husband. I shook my head as his eyes glittered with recognition.

"I'm sure you want to be alone, but I brought something for you that Bella made." I lied, taking the package out of my pocket. I'd made it, I was his Bella but he had no idea..

He didn't answer, he was too busy looking at the wrapped parcel in my hand.

"Do you mind if I put it on for you?" I asked, not wanting to shock him. He shook his head as I carefully unwrapped the necklace.

I stood up swiftly and circled around to the back of Edward, careful not to startle him. I leant over his shoulder and placed the necklace around his neck and fastened it at the back. The electricity jumped between us at our close contact, I quickly pulled back, knowing he'd felt it. I flitted to the front of him and sat down.

He pulled the charm up so he could see it and we sat in long silence as he observed the crystal heart. I waited for his reaction, somewhat nervous to whether he'd like what I made him.

"It's beautiful." He murmured, as he twisted it, looking at it from all different angles. I sighed with relief and his black eyes flickered to mine.

"Thank you." He said as he stood up fluidly and I swiftly followed.

"Your welcome." I replied gently. He turned back towards the house and my hand suddenly shot out infront of him, making him stop dead in his tracks.

" You know Bella hated to see you thirsty, Edward." I told him, locking eyes with his. He sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"I suppose your right.. Do you want to hunt with me?" He offered, gesturing towards the forest.

"Why not." I murmured as he weakly chuckled. We fled from the opening and let our senses overcome us as we stalked deeply into the forest for our prey.


	6. Chapter Six: He Arrives

on

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy! Try to review please! I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter Six: He Arrives.

Since I had fed a few days ago, I didn't take many animals to fill me up. I sat on a deserted boulder as Edward pushed yet another carcass off him, his ability to hunt without getting messy was beyond me and I watched with eager fascination. He stood up from his hunting crouch and glanced at me, signalling for us to go back to his house, his eyes were now a light shade of topaz. The Edward I knew. I rose gracefully and flitted to his side.

"Race back to yours?" I asked him curiously, I've always wondered if I'd be faster than him as a vampire. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure you want to race the fastest Cullen?" He challenged, a small smirk flashing across his face.

"Don't get too cocky, Cullen." I retorted, flashing him a dazzling smile. He looked temporarily dazed but quickly shook his head and turned in the direction of the Cullen household.

"Go!" He shouted as he sped off, just becoming a gust of cold air.

"Hey! No fair!" I growled as I sprinted after him, willing my legs to go faster. I could see him just ahead, resting against the door frame of the Cullen house with a smirk on his face. I halted to a stop and scowled at him.

"False starts don't count!" I frowned, punching his arm lightly. He clutched it, as if he was in pain. I must of looked anxious because he suddenly laughed, a sound I hadn't heard for 2 years. It was such a relief to hear such a beautiful symphony.

"Your face." He laughed again as we walked back into the Cullen's living room. Everyone's eyes locked onto Edward's face. He was laughing, something they probably hadn't seen him do in ages.

"You hunted?" Alice asked Edward incredulously, looking into his topaz eyes. He nodded as the rest of the Cullens noticed Edward's well fed eyes.

"Bella convinced me." He shrugged as if it was an obvious thing. Their gazes locked on me and they all gave me grateful smiles. Edward sat back down in the armchair, glancing back into the box.

I took in a deep breath and froze. The Cullens must of noticed.

"What's wrong Bella?" Carlisle queried, appraising my rigid posistion.

"He's here." I hissed, clenching my fists, trying to control my temper.

"Who is?" Esme asked anxiously, her eyes darting around the room, assessing any danger.

"I'll deal with this. I'll be right back." I forced out as I flitted to the front door and swung it open, trying not to rip it off it's hinges. The Cullen's faces were those of confusion and curiousty. I paid no attention to them as I stepped outside, my eyes scanning the forest trying to find him. He would ruin everything if the Cullens saw him. I spotted the dark cloaked figure infront of a large oak tree and I instinctively hissed. Taking another step forward, I noticed the rest of the Cullens were stood in the lawn, their eyes locked onto the figure. I almost rolled my eyes, always the curious ones.

"You have no right to be here." I snarled towards the cloaked man, flexing my lean muscles.

"Nice to see you too Isabella. It's good to see you've been reunited with your 'family'." He chuckled at the Cullen's confused faces. He took another step forward and put his hood down, exposing his face. I hissed again.

"Go back to Volterra, Aro. You need to leave, it's not your place to say anything." I spat, venom coating every word.

"What? You did not tell them who you really were?" Aro asked, clearly enjoying himself. I spotted Emmett's restraining arm on Edward. His eyes were pitch black with fury as he struggled against his brother's barrier.

"How could you kill her, Aro? How you take such a innocent life?" Carlisle asked flatly, his tone leaking with anger.

"Who's life?" He questioned, amused. Edward growls ripped through the quiet night's air. They sounded fierce, fury layered each roar that rippled from his vocal chords. I took another step forward so I was an inch from Aro.

"Leave. Now." I snarled, saying each word slowly and precisely.

"Not before telling them who you really are." Aro chuckled, his milky red eyes laughing. Out of the corner of my eye,I noticed all the Cullens apart from Edward looking at me heads turned to the side, as if waiting for an explanation.

"GO NOW!" I roared, my topaz eyes blazing. If he told them who I was then they'd hate me. Hate me for leaving, hate me for what I was.

"Tell them or I will." Aro said simply, glancing at the curious family behind me.

"I won't tell them nor will you!" I stated furiously, ignoring the eyes boring into my back.

"Seems like I will have to." He mused, taking a step forward towards the Cullens. I stood back, unable to stop him. If I touched him, the Volturi guards would execute me without hesistation.

"Do you remember a human that left you all 2 years ago?" asked Aro.

"Bella. Her name was Bella!" Alice growled, her pixie eyes blazing with pure anger.

"Just leave Aro." I whispered defeatedly, knowing I was about to lose the family I loved so dearly.

"Isabella, please. Sh!" His musical voice rang. I felt depressed and pained. They wouldn't want me like this. I stared dejectedly towards the forest, comtemplating about running away.

"What was her full name?" Aro asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Bella Swan." Carlisle stated in his calmest voice even though the rest of the Cullens winced when they heard my name.

"What is your name?" Aro asked turning to me, he knew I was going to lie. He was going to correct me and then they'd find out. Just get on with it Swan.

"Bella Masen." I replied, not looking him in the eyes.

"Wrong." He accused, happily. I looked at the Cullens, waiting for their horrified reactions when they found out who I truly was.

"You lied to us?" Edward's pained voice asked me. I shook my head sadly.

"This is Isabella Marie Swan." Aro smiled, gesturing to me.

"Your lying!" I growled, still trying to keep up the Bella Masen facade, but I knew it was no use.

"There's no use Bella. They'd find out soon enough anyway." Aro told me softly. I let my shoulders slump defeatedly, knowing he was right. Could I bring myself to see their reactions?

"This _IS_ Bella Swan. Your precious human from two years." Aro explained, smiling as if it was a good memory to him.

"Bella?" Edward choked out, his face unbelieving. I nodded my head slowly, waiting for the verbal abuse I was about to recieve.

"So the reunion is complete!" Aro exclaimed happily, clapping his hands. I just shook my head and dropped my gaze.

"It's not like you imagined, Aro. They tried so hard to keep me from becoming one of you so why would they love me now? Did you ever think that could be a possibility?" I whispered, staring at the ground, letting the pain leak into my words. I heard Aro's mouth open as if he was about to argue but I put my hand up to show I was too weak to disagree.

"It's fine Aro. Just go. I'll be seeing you soon, I'm sure." I told him feebly, returning my gaze to him. His face was one of doubt but he nodded as he merged into the darkness of the forest.


	7. Chapter Seven: Why I Left

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! + Don't worry! I have lots of chapters to put up!**

Chapter Seven: Why I Left.

I kept my gaze locked on the floor as I turned around to face the Cullens. I didn't want to see the hatred in their eyes for me nor could I bear to watch the family I loved more than my life walk away and close the door in my face. The silence was unbearable, knowing they had nothing to say to me.

"Bella." Alice's stern voice made me snap my head up in shock. She'd never used that tone with me before. My topaz eyes looked up to see my former best friend with her arms crossed and her left foot tapping on the floor, waiting for an explanation.

"Just get it off your chest, Alice." I muttered, knowing she was holding her anger in.

"Where the hell have you been, Bella?! For two years?! Do you realise how worried we've been?! We were all a mess and you left because you were 'protecting us'? How the hell could you protect a coven of vampires, huh?" Alice exclaimed, her eyes blazing with fury. I flinched and took a step back, deeply hurt from her words. They ripped open the hole in my chest, the one I'd been trying so hard to keep closed.

"You don't understand." I mumbled, hoping one of the Cullens would realise what I had gone through but they stood there, letting Alice continue her rant. They must want to know the answers as much as she did.

"We understand just fine, Bella. Was marriage such a big commitment for you? Decided to leave before you said I do to my brother?" Rosalie sneered, venom covering every word. I flinched at the malice in her voice, pained of why she thought I left. Edward was my life and I wanted to do everything in my weak human power to keep him safe, his family knew that I wanted nothing more than to be his wife. Didn't they?

"It wasn't that.." I whispered, trying not to let my voice give away the suffering I was currently going through.

"You were using me to turn yourself into a vampire." Edward accused, his voice angry and his eyes narrowed. I opened my mouth to object but he cut in again.

"I don't want to hear the excuses, Bella." He growled, making me wince with anguish. How could he think that? How could he forget all the times I said I loved him? Did he really think I used him for immortality? My heart plummeted and my eyes pricked with tears.

"What promises didn't you keep, Bella? Apart from the ones to my brother." Jasper scoffed, wrapping his arms around a furious Alice.

"It was promises you didn't keep." I dictated, clasping my hands together.

"Blame it all on the Cullens!" Rosalie snarled, taking a step towards me.

"What promises didn't we keep?!" Edward demanded, his voice rough with fury as he locked eyes with me.

"The one with the Volturi." I whispered, my eyes burned with pain at the memory. The Cullens looked slightly thrown off, their brows furrowed as if they were trying to think that far back.

"We made no promises with them." Alice shrieked, her hands clenched in fists.

"The one about transforming me into a vampire." I pointed out, wincing slightly at my own words. All of the Cullens eyes became wide with shock so I continued with my story.

"I got a phone call, the day I left. It was Aro. Apparentley, I had become a liability and if I did not allow them to change me into one of you then he was to send the Volturi Guards to execute you all. I said my goodbyes quickly before you suspected something and I travelled to Volterra to meet the Volturi. Unfortunatley, they didn't keep to their promise and they decided to use me as a blood slave for a year, ignoring my pleas for them to kill me. Once, I was beyond weak, they turned me into one of you. Afraid I would follow your diet plans, they starved me for 2 months and locked me in a room with a young boy that had been cut several times, allowing his blood to escape. I ignored him and they eventually allowed me to leave Volterra. I travelled back here, hoping to start again. I lied and kept my distance away from you, afraid that you wouldn't love me for what I was. I did it to protect you." I tried to explain but the words I said didn't seem to describe how much I'd been through. The Cullens face were masks of awe and aghast. The fury that had filled their eyes had been replaced with affection and gratitude.

Jasper's eyes were wary and disbelieving with what I had said. I had to prove to him that I wasn't lying. I pulled up my sleeves and turned them around so he could see my inner arms. They were scattered with crescent shaped scars, pallid against my skin where the venom from the Volturi had flawed it. The Cullens gasped, their eyes locked on my arm which seemed to be burning from all their gazes. I yanked my sleeves down, hating to see myself look weak, I pulled on them too hard and the material ripped. I sighed and crossed my arms to cover the bite marks.

"Bella.. I'm so so-" Alice stepped forward and I put my hand forward, showing her not to come any closer. I didn't want their sympathy, I wanted their love which I knew I'd lost a long time ago.

"So the weak little human could never protect you." I slightly mimicked, twisting Alice's words. Her eyes burned with regret and apologies. Edward's jaw was clenched with anger yet his eyes were soft and filled with unconditional love.

"I-.." Alice began, but I waved off what she was about to say.

"I don't blame any of you for anything, I'd hate myself to. I'll see you all at school tomorrow." I gave Alice a small smile and turned away from the Cullens.

"Bella." Edward breathed, as if he was drowing and I was his sudden source of air. I couldn't look at him, couldn't bear to see the hatred and annoyance suddenly come back into his eyes.

"I'll see you at school.. Edward." I managed, choking slightly on his name. With that I ran off, ignoring the pleas of the Cullens to come back.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Way Reunions Should

**Author's Note: There will be happy reunions and happy endings, don't worry!**

Chapter Eight: The Way Reunions Are Supposed To Go.

How could I run away from them? How could I turn my back on those that cared, loved and protected me? I couldn't. I wouldn't. I understood why they were angry, I would be to if Edward suddenly went away for 2 years. I abruptly stopped. Should I go back? Apologise? Hope they'll accept me into the family? That's what the right person would do.

Without a second thought, I turned around and sprinted back towards the family home, determined to set things right. Within 30 seconds, I was outside their front door, I ran my hands through my hair, trying to think what I was going to say. I shook my head, none of the words seemed to flow right. Just breathe, Bella. I knocked lightly on the front door, took a step back and waited to see who answered. The house was silent, too quiet.. Had they gone hunting? Were they just ignoring me? "I'll get it!" Emmett boomed as he swung open the door and stepped back to see who it was. I smiled shyly at the giant infront of me.

"Bells!" Emmett roared, picking me up in his arms and whirling me around whilst crushing me to his muscular chest.

"You can't knock the air out of me this time, Emmie!" I giggled, he put me down carefully and I punched him in his arm. He grinned widely and punched me back.

"Emmett! Apologise to Bella! You don't hit women!" Esme scolded from the doorway, her hands on her hips. She reminded me so much of my mother, the way she spoke and the little actions she did. Emmett hung his head in shame and mumbled an apology.

"Esme!" I exclaimed, flitting towards her and pulling her into a embrace. She squeezed me back, her arms tight.

"Do not run away from us again. Do you understand?" Esme lectured, but you could tell it was only for the sake of not loosing me again. It was what any mother ever did if their child ran away.

"I won't be going anywhere, anytime soon." I promised, nodding at the truth in my words. I spotted her movie star husband a few feet away, partially hidden by the door frame.

"Carlisle!" I called as I flew into the doctor's arms. He pulled me in tighter and I copied. He had always been there for me, always been the gentle fatherly figure. He chuckled as I pulled away.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice shrieked, running into my arms and clutching me as tightly as she could. I smiled, knowing I had my best friend back.

"Alice! Alice!" I mimicked, chuckling slighty at how much I sounded like her.

"Bella I'm so, so-" She began, but I quickly raised my hand to stop her talking. I didn't want it.

"No apologies, this is the way reunions are supposed to go!" I pointed out, noticing Jasper's guilty face behind her. I rolled my eyes and stepped to the side.

"This is for saying I don't keep promises." I stated, as I hit the back of his head, Alice giggled at Jasper's shocked face.

"And this is me forgiving you." I explained, as I pulled him into a tight hug, relieved that he was no longer tempted by my blood. He muffled an apology into my shoulder as he crushed me into him. I frowned, he knew I didn't like people apologizing to me.

"No apologies." I warned as he put his hands in the air in fake defense. Rosalie was stood by Emmett, looking apologetic, her head hanging in shame. Something I'd never seen her do.

"Rosalie." I smiled widely as I danced to her side. Should I hug her? Would she push me away? Ah, what the heck. I pulled her into hug and surprisingly, she didn't step back. Infact, she squashed herself into me even further, much to my surprise. I wasn't used to the close contact between us yet I didn't mind it.

"Bella." She smiled, another thing I'd never seen her do infront of me either.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, spinning around incase he was behind me, but he was nowhere to be seen. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"He's in the forest clearing." She explained as I turned towards the woodland. I had to see him. Apologise. Make it up to him. Tell him I'll marry him. Say how much I love him.

**-Didn't want to rush the scene between Bella and Edward, so the next chapter will just be the reunion.-**


	9. Chapter Nine: Our Private Reunion

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Edward and Bella only, so bare with me. + I will be posting other chapters up BUT I have an amazing idea for a new Twilight fanfiction so.. I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter Nine: Our Private Reunion.

I carried on running through the thick woodland, my body aching to see him, my fingers twitching impatiently, wanting to run through his tousled bronze hair. My eyes scanned the tops of trees and the forest floor, trying to find Edward. Had I passed him? Had he gone back to the house? He couldn't of. His scent was still lingering strongly on the air, getting more potent the farther I ran. He's got to be here somewhere. I abruptly stopped, sniffing the air once more. His smell was _everywhere_. I narrowed my eyes, knowing his deceptive ways. He didn't want anyone to find him so he'd covered large areas with his scent trail, which would confuse anyone running after him. I growled angrily, knowing I could of passed him and not even realised.

I sighed, knowing I had to resort to my special abilities to find him. Relationship identification allowed myself to be drawn to anyone I had a strong bond with and Edward, my soul mate had the most powerful connection to me, so it wouldn't be hard to find him. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed my body. An instant tug pulled me to the left and I allowed myself to follow it, knowing every step would be one closer to Edward. My surroundings suddenly changed, trees were snapped in half and large dents were in the ground. Either this was new territory or Edward had demolished this area of nature. I walked carefully over overturned logs, scanning the forest as I felt the pull get weaker. It stopped instantly as soon as I was directly under a high oak tree and I peered up.

Edward was sat on the branch, his back leaning against trunk of the tree, his gorgeous eyes were closed and his soft melodic voice was humming my beautiful lullaby. I smiled slightly remembering the first time he played it to me, it was so caring and romantic, just like Edward. I placed my feet gently on the trunk and put my hands in the rigid grooves that covered the bark of the tree, trying not to make a sound. I silently crept up the trunk, listening intently to Edward's breath, noting the slight hitches.

I quietly leaped on the branch that Edward was sat on and positioned myself across from him at the far end of the branch that wasn't against the trunk. I stared at him for a while, marvelling at his beauty. Time never made me immune to it and I gladly revelled in it. I peered at his sculpted cheekbones, his kissable lips, his untidy bronze hair that I ached to run my hands through. I always hated the silence between us, always afraid we would have nothing to say.

"Nature didn't deserve what you did to it." I accused lightly, putting my hands in my lap and waiting for his reaction.

My lullaby immediately stopped and his topaz eyes flew open, locking on mine and softening instantly. His mouth opened to answer but no words seemed to come out, he looked so human that I had to check that I couldn't hear a heartbeat. He rarely broke out of his refined facade and seeing him look so gormless made me laugh uncontrollably.

"Do I look that terrible?" I teased, feigning hurt into my voice. His eyes looked at me with disbelief and I wondered for a spilt second if I actually did.

"Bella. You've _never_ looked terrible." Edward growled, his eyes remaining soft. I rolled my eyes at his answer, I never understood the attraction he held for someone as plain as me.

"Bella?" He asked, his voice suddenly serious and slightly anxious. He ran a hand through his tousled hair, something I'm sure he did out of nervousness.

"Yes?" I replied, turning my head slightly to the side in question. What was he going to say?

"What I accused you of back at the house was.. inexcusable, unforgivable." He struggled for the word that summed up how he had reacted, his eyes burning with atonement.

"Edward, no apologies." I warned, locking gazes with the God that sat before me.

"But Bella.." He argued, his voice rough.

"Don't make me shut you up." I threatened, a smile playing at lips at his sudden fearful reaction. His eyes were argueing with me, wondering whether he should try and carry on his apology.

"Bella. Please.." He began but I flitted down the branch until our faces were a few inches away, distracting him instantly.

"If anyone should be apologising, it should be me." I whispered, letting my head hang slightly. I was ashamed I left, ashamed how weak I was, ashamed at how much pain I put the family I loved in.

"Bella. If you value my sanity, do _not_-" Edward began but my finger on his lips shut him up, they parted slightly and quivered at our contact.

"Edward, let me finish." I scolded, smiling slightly as he shut his lips firmly.

- **Listen to My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion as you read this next part-**

" I wish you understood how much it hurt to leave, how much suffering it caused me to say goodbye to you. Please remember that I never forgot you. I wrote you letters and put my heart in each one, thought about how much I loved you, wondered whether you had found someone else, remembered memories of us as I lost conciousness from blood loss. You were my saviour, Edward. You kept me alive, protected me and I treasure every second I spend with you. Your my angel and I hope somewhere in you, you'll find the strength to forgive me. I understand if you don't want me anymore because of the way I am. If you've got someone new, then I hope your happy, because if your happy then I am. I love you with my entire eternal life and if your not in it then there is no point in living. I'm sorry, my love." I explained with my head in my hands, shaking my head at the memories.

I felt Edward's comforting arms wrap around me and pull me into his lap where I belong. I leant into his chest and rested my head on his shoulder, allowing his familiar scent to calm me down. Edward's arms stayed around me, protecting me from the harmful world, his lips pressed gently on my forehead.

"Bella. Life without you is no life. I never blamed you, my angel. Never. I forgive you, always. No matter what you do. Never forget that your my life, Bella. I will _**never**_ replace you, no one can ever be you. I love you Bella, with my entire being, with my entire existence." Edward whispered in my hair, hugging me tighter with every word. I eased in his arms immediately. He still wanted me, he still loved me.. My world was complete.

"I'm sorry for being such a poor excuse for a-" I mumbled into his neck, kissing it softly. He'd never know the extent of my apology.

"Bella." Edward warned as he put his finger under my chin and lifted it up.

"_Do__** not**_ say those words ever again, do you hear me?" He growled as we inched our faces close together. His breath washed over my face and I couldn't control myself any longer.

"Edward, if you don't kiss me in the next 5 seconds I might possibly go crazy." I stated before his lips were crashing onto mine.

The relief was exquisite and I molded myself to his body, unhappy with the space between us. My fingers knotted into hair and I pushed him closer towards me, allowing the magnified electricity to jolt through us. A low moan escaped his lips as he let his control drop. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me in even tighter, our lips parted for a second as we gasped for air.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I breathed, looking into his deep topaz eyes.

"As I love you, Bella Swan." He replied, kissing the edge of my jaw hungrily.

"I was hoping to change that." He pulled away and looked at me, confused.

"Change what, Bella?" Edward asked, incredulous.

"My last name." I shrugged, kissing his corner of his lips making his breath catch in his throat.

"To what?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"To Cullen and the only way to get it to that is to marry a certain someone." I answered, stroking his cheek with the back of my hand.

Edward peppered my neck with hungry kisses, growling into the base of my throat.

"Gosh, I love you Bella. Did I ever tell you that?" He breathed, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sure you've said it before." I teased, pulling myself closer to him and resting in his arms. This was were I belong and this is where I would stay.

In Edward's arm forever.

**This is the end of the story my fellow fanfictioners! But I will be posting chapters of the wedding and other events that happened in this story! Love you all and thank you for reading!**


End file.
